Mother Russia
by seventinch
Summary: Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova knew that her life was coming to an end that night. Oh, how wrong she was.
1. Chapter 1

_17-July-1918_

She couldn't look behind her; couldn't stop for a minute, not even for a second. She had to run.

For her life.

For the ones that weren't running with her.

For her family.

The ex Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna of Russia, her Imperial Highness, was currently running away from her own people, her beloved Russians. She had turned from God to Devil in such a short time that it still confused her. The day before she had been happy and comfortable in her new improvised house, even though her freedom had been almost completely stolen. Oh, how wrong she had thought, now she was going to pay for her innocence.

**BANG**

Anastasia covered her ears, she wanted to hear nothing. She was sure she wasn't going to be able to keep her sanity if she heard her relatives screaming in agony until the bullets took their souls apart. She didn't want to have her last memory of her father's voice in form of a last breath before death.

Most of all, she regretted leaving behind her little brother, he was so young and had so much time left with many wonderful things to see. The girl was sure that he would have become a great zar… if only she had realized how the situation was going, she could have acted consequently. However, she did not.

While tears began to form in her pretty eyes and shivers welcomed her body, she sensed the killers were going to catch knew it because of the sound of steps getting louder. But there was more, she could feel _him _near.

The man that had been like a big brother for her had become her worst enemy. Carrying the name of Ivan Braginski he was internationally known as Russia. He represented his country, as a mix of the desire of his inhabitants. This night, it was getting her corpse.

She wasn't prepared to be face to face with him. On the one hand she, after all, had admired his being since she was a little child, not long ago, but it seemed that centuries had passed from those peaceful years.

On the other hand, he had so much strength in his muscles that he was almost immortal. An entire army will be for no use in a battle against him. Being positive he could get a wound or two, maybe even a scar. How could a little helpless girl be able to even hit him?

As fast as a gust of wind, her nightmare became true. Ivan was there, right in front of her-

**with blood covering ****his**** hands and body.**

She asked herself, horrified, if that was her family's blood. It could be no one else's.

-Y-yo-…my….-

The phrase couldn't emerge from her mouth. Nevertheless, it wasn't necessary. Anastasia had seen this man's reactions for so long that she recognized it immediately.

**She saw the guiltiness in his eyes. **

-Anastasia, I… no, we hate you so much that it is unbearable. I want to see your insides coming out! - He said with a twisted smile and tears mixing with the family's blood. His eyes showed no hint of joy whatsoever.

**The hidden gun was revealed.**

-I- I can't….-

**BANG**


	2. Chapter 2

_17- July- XXXX_

She woke up. Anastasia had had the same dream every single seventeen of July since that incident, the one that changed her life. The one that had changed it all.

The woman was so tired of that shit she didn't even care anymore. When she had dreamed about the night in the early years, she would have started the day with an insane happiness that the world didn't share. Obviously the cause of it wasn't the deaths of the Romanovs, which still make her a little bit sad thinking about; it was because that night she became Mother Russia.

It started at the time she stopped Ivan from freeing her-his eyes showed so much regret that it disgusted her-. How could he have that face after what he had done?

**If you start something you have to finish it.**

So she shot him. She remembered with a laugh how much terrified she had been of her own self. She hadn't realized at that age the evilness that was locked inside her heart. However, when she saw the fountain of blood that was pooling out from that sweetheart of a country, it began to roam in all her body.

She hadn't been crying because of the murder of her family. It was due to the fact that they were all dead before she had had the opportunity to kill them.

Of course, her chosen weapon wasn't very conventional. A normal gun would have not caused any damage. It was a very special firearm, given by a very special man. Rasputin's legacy.

She couldn't figure out how the priest had gotten himself in the possession of the powerful instrument, or why he had given it to her. He was a mystery himself, but she thought that famous rumors about him experimenting with people's lives had something to do with it. Well, he wasn't going to come alive from the gates of Hell, so his secret will be never revealed.

Anastasia had passed too much time daydreaming so she got herself ready for the occasion. She put on a beautiful long but old looking dress, so similar to Natalya's usual clothes that it couldn't be a coincidence at all. The only difference in her attire from the one of Belarus was the red stained front. She looked at herself on the mirror one last time, adjusting her lace, and headed out of her bedroom, downstairs. It was time for her annual visit to her old captive house.

Most known nowadays as Ivan's home.

When she arrived, she found the door open, like an invitation for anyone to enter and end his life. How careless of the ex country, she would have to take care of his bad behavior. But that could wait, it was an important day after all.

She found him on his dining room, in the same position as the last time she had visited him. He was dull-looking at a plate full of untouched food, with his violet eyes not showing any sign of life inside him. He was a lot thinner and bad healthy looking than how he was in the twentieth century.

The last of the Romanovs did want him captive and suffering, but she wanted him to be the rebel he was back in his younger days. What had been of the Bolshevik way of doing things?

-Ivan! I've told you so many times, you have to eat!-

-…- He showed no interest or vividness in response of her dear advice.

-You know which day is today, don't you?-

-…-

-Heeelloooo, Earth to Braginski! - She said while waving her hands right in front of his face.

-…-

-Come on, say something! Let's see… YOU FUCKING COMMIE! - Anastasia tried, imitating America's pose and way of speaking.

-…-

-Well, if you don't want to call I won't either. - She pouted.

-…-

-At least look at me! I dress up like your little sister to cheer you up!-

Russia's head raised up and what Anastasia saw satisfied her a lot. In a second his expressionless visage became past just as his face showed surprise followed by angry, regret, despair and pure hate.

-YOU LITTLE ONE I WANTED TO GET YOU SAVED, I WANTED TO FREE YOU FROM YOUR DESTINY! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BECOME LIKE-?!-

-Mother Russia is the name you're looking for. - She answered with a big smile.

-YOU BITCH… why? Weren't you happy? What are you looking for? I don't get it, why are you still coming to see me? Kill me please, take that gun that has finished all my friends' life and shoot me. I don't care anymore what happens to this world, but, I implore you, stop killing my sisters' people… You know you're not going to get them dead by doing so, you're just making them weak and circling in a carrousel of agony so… I beg you…-

That. That was the reaction Mother Russia was looking for. She turned around and left him bursting with emotions.

This is why she liked so much the seventeenth of July.


	3. Chapter 3

_XX-XX-XXXX_

-So that was how all countries became one and our Highness Mother Russia, Ruler of humanity and Protector of Earth became our true emperor and gave us the opportunity of becoming great marionettes in her hands. Her kindness knows no limits. –

**RIIIIING**

-Oh, the bell, anymore questions?-

-Perfect, the class has finished, but before heading home, let's begin our midday pray all together:

"_God bless Anastasia Romanov_

_Mother Russia, Ruler of humanity_

_Protector of Earth._

_We request for your blessing_

_And in exchange we pray_

_In the form of words_

_You've taught us to say_

_Six they are_

_Like our six saints:_

_Rule nº1- Don't make war_

_Rule nº2- Don't lie_

_Rule nº3- Don't be creative_

_Rule nº4- Don't leave home_

_Unless for doing your job_

_Rule nº5- Don't think_

_Rule nº6- Obey_

_Please take care of us"_


End file.
